


fever

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: brallon oneshots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>brallon + fever</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

it was a week into their current tour, and brendon was awake at three am, utterly uncomfortable with a fever. the few thin blankets he had in his bunk where on the floor, his face smashed into his pillow, a constant string of muffled noises came from him.

it was about four am when dallon woke up. he heard, what he thought, was a robber, but it was really just brendon smacking his head aganist the wall.

“is anyone there?” dallon said after clearing his throat, slowly sticking his head out of his bunk.

“shut the fuck up.” brendon replied, after hitting his head aganist the wall once more.

“dude, b. do you hear that? i think someone is in the bus.” dallon whispered, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the dark.

“that was me, you fucking idiot.”

“uh, why?”

“i’ve got this shitty ass fever.” brendon sighs, but his words came out as more of a high picted scream.

dallon let out a loud laugh, moving so he could tiptoe out of his bunk and lean aganist brendon’s, sticking his head in. 

“it feels like i just got microwaved.” the younger of the two complained leaving the other to laugh yet again.

“you’d be one tasty tv dinner, if i do say so myself.” dallon grinned, and brendon wanted to punch him in the face.

“oh my god. shut the fuck up, you are actually the worst.” brendon groaned, shifting so he wasn’t eating the pillow anymore. “get in here, if i have to be sick, you can bet you ass you have to suffer too.”

dallon just kept the same, dumb smile that lit up his eyes even in the dark and he climbed in next to brendon. brendon pushed his face into dallon’s neck, mustering up a cough and wraping his arms loosely around him.  

“get infected bitch.” brendon grinned, and dallon just rolled his eyes.

they lay there for a few moment in silence the only noise was brendon squirming around. neither of them were comfortable in the slightest, but the would deal.

“so, b.” dallon started, holding back a small laugh. “i guess you could say…you have a fever you can’t sweat out.”

brendon had already let out a fustrated scream before dallon could even finish his joke, and he smacked their heads togther.

“never open your dumb ass mouth again, dallon.”

**Author's Note:**

> sry this was shit ig
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
